Baby (FNaFW)
:Você está procurando por Baby de FNaFSL ou até mesmo por Scrap Baby de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator? Principal = Baby é uma NPC secreta que aparece em FNaF World. Ela é mencionada pelo Desk Man. Aparência Baby é uma personagem feminina (presumidamente um animatrônico) que não é vista fisicamente, exceto por um par de olhos de íris amarelas. Poucos dias depois de Baby ter sido descoberta em FNaF World, um teaser foi lançado em scottgames.com de um novo animatrônico com o título, "Todos, por favor, fique em seus lugares." Baby é uma dos personagens que tem a aparência mais humana de um animatrônico até à data, mais do que a de Balloon Boy. Embora a imagem esteja escurecida, Baby parece ter um tema de palhaço com um rosto branco, bochechas e lábios vermelhos e um nariz vermelho, exagerado. Seu cabelo é vermelho e é modelado com "maria-chiquinhas" que protraem do alto de sua cabeça. Ela também tem olhos verdes, que por algum motivos são retratados como amarelo como foi visto em '' FNaF World . Papel no jogo Durante o Final de Chica's Magic Rainbow, a sua criação é mencionada pelo Desk Man, que alega que é tarde demais para detê-la. Depois, as luzes se apagam na sala e os dois olhos brilhantes e amarelos de Baby aparecem na escuridão. Ela então fala: Arquivo:Show.ogg Os sons podem ser ouvidos no escuro antes que as luzes voltem a ligar. Desk Man aparece morto com o rosto em cima da mesa, o sangue escorrendo, implicando que ela o matou. Curiosidades * Baby aparece em ''Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, o sexto jogo da série Five Nights at Freddy's (considerando FNaF World), o mesmo vale para Lolbit e Funtime Foxy que fazem também suas aparições lá. * Estranhamente, Baby tem olhos amarelos em FNaF World, enquanto em Sister Location, eles são verdes, como já dito. ** Isso pode ser devido à iluminação ou um erro de Scott Cawthon, ou até mesmo uma mudança de designer, como no primeiro teaser de Sister Location, em que Baby possuía uma aparência diferente. *Assim como Adventure Fredbear e The Puppet Master, Baby possui diálogos exclusivos da versão de android. |-| Galeria = No jogo BabyEyes.png|Os olhos de Baby mostrados em FNaF World. 20180310_073616_rmedited.jpg|Baby No primeiro diálogo, primeira mensagem. 20180310_073847_rmedited.jpg|Baby No primeiro diálogo, segunda mensagem. 20180310_074028_rmedited.jpg|Baby No primeiro diálogo, terceira mensagem. 20180310_074238_rmedited.jpg|Baby No primeiro diálogo, quarta mensagem. 20180310_074314_rmedited.jpg|Baby No primeiro diálogo, quinta e última mensagem. 20180310_074409_rmedited.jpg|A estática que aparece depois do primeiro diálogo de Baby. Clocksend2.jpg|Baby no seu diálogo no final do relógio, primeira mensagem. Clocksend3.jpg|Baby no seu diálogo no final do relógio, segunda mensagem. Clocksend4.jpg|Baby no seu diálogo no final do relógio, terceira mensagem. Clocksend5.jpg|Baby no seu diálogo no final do relógio, quarta e última mensagem. Teaser Project9.jpg|Baby em um teaser de FNaFSL, com a frase: "Everyone, please stay in your seats" ("Por favor, fiquem todos em seus lugares", em português). Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's World Categoria:Vendedores e NPCs Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaFW) Categoria:Personagens Não Jogáveis (FNaFW)